Field
The disclosed embodiments relate generally to herbal smoking blends and methods for preparing and using herbal smoking blends, and more particularly to herbal smoking blends having terpenoids added thereto.
Description of the Related Art
The smoking of various herbs can provide physiological and/or psychological effects, some of which can provide therapeutic benefits. For example, cannabis, also known as marijuana, is an herb that can be smoked for recreational purposes or therapeutic purposes, such as to treat nausea, pain, muscle spasticity, and loss of appetite, among other conditions. It has been observed that different herbs, including different species, different strains, or different varieties of an herb can have different therapeutic effects. Consequently, different species, strains, or varieties of herbs have been cultivated to achieve desired effects. Such cultivation, however, can be time-consuming, can limit the availability herbs with a desired effect, and may be cost-prohibitive for rare or difficult to cultivate plants.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for methods of providing smoking herbs with desired effects.